Dinner For Two
by thewriterinsidemyhead
Summary: Can there ever be more between Black Puddle Queen and Hunchback?
1. Dinner For Two

Disclaimer: "Courage the Cowardly Dog" belongs to John R. Dilworth.

Story based on C2ndy2c1d's AU timeline

* * *

What was she doing?

She should be using her voice to lure this man under her spell and into the water…

She should be using her body to entice him into her chambers and onto her bed…

She should be placing the shell necklace around his neck and completing the ritual…

She should be devouring his flesh and tossing his bones among her many victims…

Instead she was patiently sitting at the table and watching the man move about the kitchen. Despite her strong instinct to seduce, kill, and feed, she couldn't bring herself to act on it. There was something about this man that both intrigued and confused her…

SIGH!

The man gave her a concerned look as he turns to face her.

"Are you well, dear lady?" asked Hunchback. Black Puddle Queen shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile.

"What have you brought today?" she asked, quickly changing the subject. A few moments later, Hunchback had set a tray down on the table before taking a seat across from her.

"Lady Grey tea and salted caramel macarons," said the man, pouring her a cup of tea. "Lady Grey is a black tea similar to Earl Grey but has lavender instead of Seville orange. And these macarons are salted caramel buttercream sanwhiched between two biscuits."

Black Puddle Queen picked up a macaron and took a small bite. The sweet taste of the macaron was distinct but not overwhelming. She licked her lips and smacked them together before taking another bite.

"These are delicious!" Black Puddle Queen said, grabbing another macaron off the plate. Hunchback smiled and gave her the cup of tea. She savors the taste of the second macaron before taking a sip. The flavor was overwhelming compared to the macaron, but she finds that she liked it and continued to sip her tea.

"You spoil me!" Black Puddle Queen said, giving the man a teasing smile. Hunchback chuckles in response causing her cheeks to warm.

The two continue their previous conversation while enjoying the tea and macarons, unaware of their audience standing in the next room.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Le Quack asked, peering into the kitchen. "Is zis romance I smell in ze air?"

"Aww don't they look adorable!" Cajun Fox said, swishing his tail in delight. "Ooh wee! I just knew somethin' was cookin' between those two!"

Big Toe grunts. "Let's get out of here!"

"But boss we're starving!" yell the Little Toes. A second later the Little Toes cry out in pain as they were knocked against each other.

"Pipe down you chuckleheads! You're gonna ruin the mood!"

"Ruin the mood?" repeats Cajun Fox.

Big Toe looked uncomfortable as he was stared down by Cajun Fox and Le Quack. Suddenly, the two began to laugh hysterically while the giant foot turned red with anger and embarrassment. The next thing the fox and duck knew they were being crushed by the giant foot. The two tried to escape, but Big Toe wouldn't allow it and proceeded to stomp all over them.

"What are you fools doing?"

Cajun Fox and Le Quack continued to struggle underneath Big Toe; however, the giant foot stopped his actions to look over at Katz. The feline was heading towards the kitchen to prepare his afternoon tea and was annoyed with the group for blocking the doorway.

"Just teachin' these fellas a lesson!" said Big Toe. Katz narrowed his eyes and made a shooing gesture with his arm.

"Move out of the way and teach it someplace else!"

Cajun Fox popped his head out from underneath and sent a grin towards Katz.

"Don't go in the kitchen or you'll 'ruin the mood'!"

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

Black Puddle Queen and Hunchback were startled by the screams coming from the other room and turned towards the doorway. They waited for any more noise to follow, but heard none.

"I think that's my cue to depart," said Hunchback, beginning to clean up the table. "Please enjoy the rest of the tea and macarons."

"Are you sure you don't want to take anything home?" Black Puddle Queen said, helping him place the dishes into the sink.

"It's fine."

"Then I hope to see you next time with more treats!"

Black Puddle Queen opened the door leading outside, but the man just stood there at the entrance. Confused, Black Puddle Queen noticed that he was nervously rubbing his hands together and looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern. Hunchback briefly glanced up at her before avoiding eye contact with her again.

"Dear lady," started Hunchback, mumbling his response and forcing her to move closer to hear him. "I k-know that…I k-know that we've only just recently met, but I do think that you-you are a l-l-lovely woman who could have any man that she…that she wanted and would n-never be interested in an u-ug-ugly man like me, but I…I-I w-wanted to-to know i-if…if-if—"

The man's stuttering made it very difficult for Black Puddle Queen to process his words; however, when she heard him say she was a "lovely woman" and how she would "never be interested in an ugly man" like him, it became clear to her what he was trying to ask her.

"If-if you'd go on a d-da-date with m-me?"

Shocked, Black Puddle Queen said nothing. This was the first time any male has ever asked her out on a date.

Then again most males were never in their right mind when they were around her. She honestly didn't know how to respond…

"SAY YES!"

Again, the two were startled by the loud shout coming from the other room. Hunchback became red with embarrassment and turned to leave, but Black Puddle Queen quickly made up her mind.

"Yes! Yes, I'd like to go on a date with you!"

* * *

Hunchback felt nervous as he waited for Black Puddle Queen to arrive. She agreed to have dinner with him and would meet him outside of the restaurant at 7 o'clock.

To say he was surprised was an understatement as he expected a different response…

Disgust, scorn, ridicule, violence, indifference…

Yet when he heard her answer he just couldn't believe it! A door had just been open to him that he had never thought would be a possibility for him…

Romance!

He truly does hope that everything will go well tonight.

As he adjusted his bow tie and smoothed out his hair, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Black Puddle Queen next to him.

He was dazed by her sudden appearance. He thought she looked in her dark blue gown with her hair pulled back in a bun.

"I hope I'm not late." said Black Puddle Queen.

"You're just in time." Hunchback replied, giving her a smile which she returned. He held out his arm to her and escorted her into the building. The two walked over to a podium where behind it stood a brown furred wolf wearing a white vest.

"Welcome to Lovely Aroma," said the wolf, giving them a well-practiced smile. "Do you have reservations?"

"It should be under B.T. - Hunchback."

The wolf looked at a list and nodded when they found the name. "Right this way please."

As they made their way through the restaurant, Hunchback took the time to look around the room. The atmosphere was pleasant and serene with war red walls, white cloth covered tables, and large white candles placed at the center of each table. The only source of light was from the candles on the table and the candle chandeliers attached to the ceiling resulting in a slightly dim room.

They were given a table close to the center of the room. As they took their seats across from each other, Hunchback was startled to notice how intimate the atmosphere became just by sitting at their table. The candle light glowed all around but because of how dim the room was his sight did not focus on the other patrons. Instead, it was focused on the lovely woman sitting across from him. Not wanting to be caught staring, he picked up a menu to look at the selection.

A few minutes later, however, he started to take notice of the whispers around their table.

"What an _ugly_ sight! I think I lost my appetite!"

"Eek! What is that?! It's so _disgusting_!"

"It shouldn't show its face in public! It's _hideous_!"

"_Gross_! Shouldn't the waiters do something?"

"Who let that _horrid_ thing in here?!"

"Is that woman blind? Her date is _revolting_!"

More and more patrons began to take notice of him, and the whispers grew louder and louder.

But what could he do? He couldn't speak out for it wouldn't do him any good against a crowd! All he can do is sit in his seat quietly while his face turns red with shame.

He was surprised when a hand laid over his and looked up.

"Let's go," said Black Puddle Queen, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Before he could reply, a booming voice interrupted him and startled them both.

"WELCOME SPECIAL PATRONS TO LOVELY AROMA!"

A large, black furred wolf wearing a red vest stood in front of their table. The wolf was facing Black Puddle Queen and giving her a wide smile and seemed as if he was purposefully ignoring Hunchback completely.

"I am Don Juan Suave, owner of this lovely restaurant! And you are?"

"Black Puddle Queen…and my date, Hunchback."

Hunchback wanted to speak out but he felt distressed over the situation.

The wolf had a confident presence with a strong posture and charm. He felt pale in comparison to this male in both looks and personality…

"Actually, we were just leaving…" said Black Puddle Queen.

"BUT WHY?!"

The wolf had finally turned their attention to Hunchback and he felt small under the wolf's gaze. Suddenly, the wolf let out a roaring laugh that echoed in his mind. The wolf was saying something and he was only able to catch a few words…

"…_this_…_this _is your date…"

Hunchback became stiff in his seat and was filled with shame and misery. Without warning, he gets up and walks to the entrance. Black Puddle Queen was calling out to him, but he didn't look back. He walked right out of the building and made his way home…

* * *

"Was it something I said?"

Don Juan Suave was shocked. He had only wanted to greet his patrons considering who made their reservations! He gave a mental sigh as he thought of how angry his friend would be once they found out he ruined this date—

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

Out of nowhere, he felt a threatening presence nearby causing his muscles to tense and his fur to flare up. He quickly jumps back a few feet and crouches down, letting out a low growl in warning. He quickly scanned the area but was frightened at what he found.

"Oh for the love of—"

"ROOOOAAAAAAR!"

* * *

_BOOM…BOOM…BOOM!_

Hunchback felt a drop of water hit his head…

Then another…

And another…

Until it began to pour!

Further down the sidewalk he spotted a bus stop shelter and raced towards it; however, by the time he reached it he is completely soaked to the bone. He plopped down on the bench and let out a miserable sigh.

What a way to end the night…

Exhausted, he closed his eyes and just sat there…

_PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER…_

"…Hunchback…"

_SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH, SWOOSH…_

_"…_Hunchback_…"_

_PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER, PITTER-PATTER…_

Was someone calling his name?

He opened his eyes to look around. There was no one else out on the streets other than him…

So who could be calling him?

"…Hunchback…"

Again, he looked up and down the street, but still saw no sign of anyone!

"Hunchback!'

In an instant, a figure appeared in the rain, startling him and causing him to fall back. He hit his head against the shelter wall and become dazed.

He couldn't see who it was reaching out for him…

But for a moment he thought he recognized who it was—

Light blue skin and pink eyes…

Black crown and gown…

Long, purple hair…

But there was something about her mouth…it looked larger…and her teeth…

Was it really Black Puddle Queen standing in front of him?

"Are you alright?"

Surprised to hear the figure speak, Hunchback blinked rapidly to clear his vision. The figure's appearance shifted back and forth between the monstrous and svelte form until finally settling on the latter.

"Oh!" Hunchback cried out, rubbing his eyes. "Is it really you, dear lady?"

"Who else would I be?" said Black Puddle Queen, taking a seat next to him. Hunchback stared at her for a few moments then turned away to release another miserable sigh.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I'm sorry for wasting your time tonight. I just…I just want—"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

He whipped his head around in astonishment and stared at her with wide eyes. She stared right back and kept silent to hear his answer. He opened his mouth but closed it, and opened it but closed it again.

This was the first time any woman had ever asked him out on a date!

Then again most women would never approach him, let alone talk to him. He honestly couldn't form a response at the moment…

"SAY YES!"

The two were startled by the loud shout coming further down the street. Squinting his eyes, Hunchback could swear he saw an orange tail disappear behind the corner. He let out a chuckle and turned to give Black Puddle Queen a small smile.

"Yes, I would like to go out on date with you."

* * *

[End of "Dinner for Two"]


	2. Dinner For Two Extra

"Two slices of key lime pie comin' right up!"

Courage waited patiently by the backdoor of the kitchen as Cajun Fox cut and prepared the dessert onto two plates. His mouth watered at the sight of the large pie and hoped that he could have his own slice later.

The fox placed the plates on a tray and passed it over to him. Courage carefully held the tray and made his way outside.

Piano music drifted in the night air, creating a soothing and romantic atmosphere. Paper lanterns were hung above from the rooftop to the windmill. Below the soft glow of the lantern, a single table was set where Black Puddle Queen and Hunchback sat. Courage approached the table and placed the desserts in front of them, receiving a pat on the head for his deed.

Instead of returning to the kitchen, Courage walked over to the grand piano placed next to the house. He was careful not to disturb Katz and settled next to the piano bench.

Courage gave a wag of his tail as he watched the couple smile and laugh over their desserts. When they were finished, the two got up from their seats and began to slowly sway to the music.

What a way to end the night…

* * *

[End of Dinner for Two Extra]


End file.
